Family of Monsters
by Leonard Church814
Summary: In Columbus, Ohio things are happening, more and more kids are disappearing. 1 teen, David Langford, has seen this man. His name is Slender, this is the story of David as he delves further into the world that lies beyond ours, the one that lies in the darkness. Filled with misunderstanding, and the real beauty and horror of nature. Rated M for sex, dark themes, and Slender.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, I am out with another story. I am taking a break from Alpha series to give you these, please forgive and forget. Anyway here's how I was inspired to write this story. Well I was on IFunny :), an app on the IPhone that shows funny pics, gifs, and videos and I searched up slender. I saw this one picture of a slender woman (if you wanna go to the story you may I'm just telling you how this came to mind) and I clicked the profile soon I found more pic and there were other slender profiles, like son of slender, slender woman, & slender girl. So I got this idea, the slender family and soon I came up with this. So this is Family of Monsters.**

**3rd POV**

David was a reular teen, going to high school, having friends, bullies, and a family. He srtrived for normal expectations, doesn't know what to do in life, meeting girls, that sorta thing.

He had a little athlectic build, fair skin with a small tan, 5'3 inches tall, black hair, and grey eyes. He wore jeans most of the time, wearing shorts when he had no choice.

He had a few friends, some over the other states that he met over Xbox live, and then his personal friends. His russian-american friend Ethan and british-american friend Ashley.

Ethan had a more built up atheltic build, 5'5 inces tall, blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was the star track member, he was pretty strong too.

Ashley was more scrawny but knew how to balance it out, she had red hair, stood 5 feet tall, and had brown eyes. She was a artist for the school they were in, second best though.

They lived in Columbus, Ohio and went to John F. Kennedy high school. Nothing ever happened in Columbus, it was the same old thing every day. With the occasional robbery or murder nothing truely exciting ever happend.

It was a regular Friday, only a month left of school. Everyone was hyped for summer, just waiting for school to be over was killing them. David didn't mind, he hadn't planned anything for the summer.

Anyway school went on properly, wih the occasional wedgie from the bullies to the nerds. David sighed, it was 5th period, just after lunch, he wanted _something _to happen. Something to brighten up his day. He put his forehead on the desk.

"David."His teacher called.

"Yes?"He brought his head up.

"You are going home."She passed him a note.

"Oh?"He read it.

'David Langford to the office to go home.'It read.

"Don't forget to get your other teahcers homework."She reminded him as he took off.

Once he got all his stuff he wlaked to the front office. His father was there, acting a bit unerved.

"Something wrong dad?"David asked.

"C'mon we gotta go."His dad walked to the car.

"Okay."David shrugges.

As they got in the car, his father explained.

"It's Lilly, when her class was going in from recess they couldn't find her. They suspect she went in to the forest."

Lilly, his little 5 year old sister, had looked a lot like him, except her eyes were brown. She was in pre-k, and it wasn't far from their home.

His dad drove until they reached the forest, his mom was there looking anxious.

"There you are. The police are going in now, David, please go with them."His mom pleaded.

"Of course."David nodded.

The search party went out. David merely thought of this as a simple lost & found situation. But this was beyond such a thing. A few minutes in David was getting a hot, the search party had split, knowing that the more spread out the better. He heard a twig break and turned, there was his sister.

"Lily, there you are, c'mon mom and dad have been worried sick."He strectched his arm.

She shook her head.

"Why not, c'mon Lily stop joking around. These woods are creepy."She shivered.

She shook her head, and pointed behind him.

"What are you, pointing...at..."He had turned, standing across of him by 5 feet stood a mysterious man.

This man had no face, just a blank whited head, he wore a suit with a red tie, and stood about 6-7 feet tall with 3 feet long arms and tentacles. David stood in fear, only when the mysterious figure was a foot away did he realize.

"Run!"He yelled, picking up her sister, he ran.

He forgot which way he came and unfortunately he dropped his walkie-talkie. He defencless against the monster/beast/person. He didn't turn around, but he could feel it catching up. His sister remained calm all that time. As he could feel the thing about to drag himand his sister off he burst through the clearing, and landed on his back. He faced the woods, seeing a retreating figure, probably his persuer.

"David!"He turned.

His mom ran forward, clutching both him and his sister.

"Where have you been, it's been an hour!"She sighed releaved to find her children safe.

Davids heart was beating, he thought over it. If he told the cops they would think he's crazy, he's seen enough movies where people wouldn't believe the kid so he twisted the story.

**Police station**

"...I ran, my sister unconcious, as the strange person tried to catch us and then we made it out."David said.

"Hmmmm, we'll put up a kidnapper watch, thank you son."The officer let him go.

As David left he thought 1 thing, was that the man he thought it was?

**Sup guys hoped you liked it leave a review below, show me things I missed and what I should add, this will gear up eventually so I'll get back to you later and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**David 3rd POV**

It had been a week since David was in the woods, he passed it off and continued life. Lilly seems to not know anything that happened that night. As David returned home he saw the normal sight, his mom sleeping on the couch from all the chours shes done and Lilly...wait where is Lilly? He looked around and found her in her room drawing.

"Hey Lilly whatcha drawin'?"David asked.

She shook her head at him, Lilly had been a mute since she was born. David walked forward but what he saw didn't improve. On the white peice of paper that Lilly was drawing on was a stick man, real tall and had long instantly picked it up and threw out the window.

"Lilly don't draw that okay? Whatever that was out there is gone, okay. Don't draw anymore of that...thing."David told her sternly.

Lilly only stared at him, blinking once or twice.

David sighed."C'mon let's wake up mom."David held her hand as they went into the living room.

**few hours later**

As David went to sleep he wondered, what was that thing. He got up and went on his laptop. He searched up 'tall slender figure in forest'. And soon he found a few. The **Slender **man  .com. He clicked on the link. As he clicked it the picture that showed up was a kid in a red jacket wlaking and right behind him was that same thing that followed him a week ago. He read it.

"The Slender man is beleived to be a man dressed in a black business suit, like the one worn in men in black...wow...and is about six feet tall.

The Slender man was a man who was beat with a log, stabbed with a two foot stick, and hung from a tree with his arms, hands, legs, and feet pulled out there sockets.

The legend is that in the daytime the slender man will most likely show up in open areas with trees to the side of and opem, empty road, or in the woods or any area filled with trees. Most reports from survivors of the slender man say at night in open...windows..."David looked at the window.

It was closed, so he put his attention back on the laptop.

"...dark open rooms, blank tv screens, and in large crowds of people. The slender man only kills kids younger then 16. There are ways to toy with him, but you may be risking your own death. His arms, legs, fingers, and toes will stretch so that he is up to 34 feet tall with a bone breaking sound. If he appears to you, turn away! He has the power to control your body. When you wake up, you will be tied up lying down in the woods where he was killed. a 547 pound log will be hanging over your head. He will ask you a question. If you get the answer right he will...break both your arms and legs. If you get it wrong he will...slowly stick his fingers down your...neck and pull...out...your..heart."He was horrified.

Not only is he scary, he's brutal. he read the sightings. He read and read until he was done. He watched the documentary. He was scared shitless, he lied back in his chair. David decided to go in the kitchen to get a drink of soda, when he got his soda and turned around he saw it. In seconds he fainted.

**Woods**

As he woke up he didn't see a log he saw the black sky. He got up and did a 360, behind him was a fence and in front of him was the dark forest.

"Oh, god."He muttered.

"Find all 8 pages if you wish to live."Instead of a more manly voice he heard a feminem voice.

He looked on the ground and found a flashlight, with that he started his journey.

**Sorry for a short chapter but I hope you like it. The urban legend thing I actually typed down so it wasn't of my typing so don't copy right me and leave a review and I'll get back to yah later, bye.**


End file.
